Don't you see ? He can't kill love
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Comment en eston arrivés là, Harry ? Pourquoi estu allongé ainsi, pratiquement sans vie ? Tu sembles si minuscule… Perdu dans ce monde auquel tu refuses d’appartenir. Tu ressembles aujourd’hui à cet enfant que tu n’as jamais été.


Don't you see ? He can't kill love…

Doucement, lentement, presque avec frayeur, j'ai poussé la porte de ta chambre. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur la réalité de nos actes, sur la conséquence que cette guerre a eu sur toi. Sans un bruit, la porte a tourné sur ses gonds, et j'ai pu pénétrer dans cette petite pièce froide qui est ta demeure depuis tant d'années.

Une lumière éclatante, violente, m'a éblouie. Je ne parviens pas à distinguer le sol du plafond dans cette prison d'une blancheur laiteuse. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans une pièce sans murs, sans limites. A en devenir fou.

Tu sembles toi-même contaminé par cette transparence effrayante. Les doigts inertes, les paupières étroitement closes, les lèvres serrées, tu sembles dormir. Mais c'est à peine si je perçois le soulèvement de ta cage thoracique. La seule touche contradictoire de ce tableau qui semble si bien étudié est ta chevelure, toujours aussi soyeuse, aussi brillante, le noir contrastant brutalement avec ce qui nous entoure, et qui ma ramène à la dure réalité du moment. Je réprime un sanglot alors que l'envie me prend de passer ma main dans tes mèches rebelles… Mes yeux glissent vers les marques striant tes poignets translucides. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement en remarquant les sangles qui les maintiennent aux montant du lit, entaillant cruellement ta chair. Même le drap qui te recouvre le torse est comme le reste. Irréel. Trop lisse. Trop parfait. Trop calme. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de devenir ainsi... Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors qu'il me prend l'envie irrésistible de me jeter sur toi et te secouer, jusqu'à ce que tu esquisses un semblant de mouvement… Mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste pétrifiée car j'ai l'impression que si je fais un pas, l'ambiance mortelle qui nous entoure m'avalera toute entière.

Comment en est-on arrivés là, Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu allongé ainsi, pratiquement sans vie ? Tu sembles si minuscule… Perdu dans ce monde auquel tu refuses d'appartenir. Tu ressembles aujourd'hui à cet enfant que tu n'as jamais été.

Le médecin m'a dit que tes facultés mentales ont été gravement endommagées suite à ta victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Selon lui, ton esprit est piégé dans un monde de cauchemars, et il doute que tu t'en remettes un jour.

Je n'en crois pas un mot. Je sais que derrière ces paupières agitées de tics se trouvent ces magnifiques prunelles vertes que j'ai tant adorées. Je sais que ces mains qui convulsent de temps à autre sont toujours capable d'effectuer ces caresses enivrantes dont tu avais le secret.

Seule cette maudite cicatrice que tu portes au front, rouge purulente, témoigne de ton identité.

Le silence assourdissant qui accompagne mes pensées m'interpelle. Tu n'es plus là, constament absent, perdu dans des souvenirs qui n'ont peut-être jamais existés. Personne ne vient jamais te voir… Personne ne peut te redonner le goût, l'envie. Les sensations. Tu es plongé dans les abîmes de la folie. Ils sont tous morts… L'ironie du destin m'échappera toujours. Est-il décidé à te garder ici, enfermé dans cette pièce à barreaux, cette cage, cette prison, enchaîné alors que tu ne demandes qu'à partir ? Je me fiche de la destinée, Harry. Je me fiche de ce qu'écrivent les étoiles. J'aimerais pouvoir les gommer une à une, mais cela voudrait-il dire que nous nous retrouverions dans le noir ? J'aimerais pouvoir croire que sans rien pour régir nos vies, alors nous serions vraiment libres. Mais le mot 'liberté' n'a de sens qu'avec les frontières qui le délimitent. Si on enlevait ces sangles qui meurtrissent tes poignets… que cela changerait-il ? Tu es cloîtré dans ta propre tête, dans ce subconscient qui n'a pu supporter de voir les autres tomber à sa place. Tu t'es retrouvé seul à affronter l'abomination… et tu as réussi. Mais à quel prix ? Dis-moi, Harry, valait-il la peine de détruire la vie d'un homme pour sauver celles de tant d'autres ? Peut-être, mais pas celle d'un garçon qui avait tant souffert déjà…

Mes yeux ne peuvent cesser de fixer ces rides prématurées sur ton front si jeune, ces veines qui transparaissent sur ta main, ces griffures le long de tes joues, et ces traits tirés qui forment à présent ton visage. Je reconnais à peine ce garçon fort séduisant qui a fait battre mon cœur, ni très grand, ni très gros, dont le dos s'est peu à peu voûté sous le poids d'une prophétie malvenue dans une vie déjà marquée par le malheur.

Je tends une main tremblante vers tes lèvres blanches et les effleure du bout des doigts. Elles sont si sèches, si rugueuses… Entrecoupées de traces de sang séché. Improbable de croire qu'il y a quelques années, tu éclatais encore de rire aux blagues idiotes de notre meilleur ami, que tu me souriais d'un air un peu espiègle lorsque nous continuons nos escapades, la nuit, sous la cape d'invisibilité…

Voldemort t'aura finalement tout pris… Ta famille, tes amis, ta joie, ton insouciance…

Ta vie…

Tu sembles avoir abandonné, avoir renoncé à te battre. Et tu laisses le mal qui te ronge t'emporter un peu plus à chaque minute. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de t'éveiller sur ce monde à peine rebâti dans lequel tu ne veux plus vivre. Cherches-tu à te protéger ainsi ? Ne plus avoir à ouvrir les yeux sur notre monde, qui t'a recueilli pour mieux t'abandonner. Tu pars à la dérive, en croyant avoir tout perdu.

Mais Harry… Voldemort ne pourra jamais tuer notre amitié, il ne pourra jamais tuer ce que nous avons vécu ensemble… Ne vois-tu donc pas ? Il ne peut pas tuer l'amour… Il n'a pas pu tuer ce que recelait ton cœur, et c'est ce qui a sauvé notre monde. Le secret de la porte fermée du Département des Mystères.

Je sursaute alors qu'un tressaillement vient agiter ton visage. Un grognement à peine perceptible s'élève du fond de ta gorge, et mon souffle s'accélère. Tes paupières lourdes semblent mettre un temps infini à s'ouvrir, papillotant. Je t'agrippe la main et la serre du mieux que je peux. Tes émeraudes se fixent dans mes prunelles chocolat, s'accrochent et je sens mes paupières me brûler. Ne détourne pas le regard, je t'en supplie… Je suis là, je suis venue. Mon cœur cogne comme un fou dans ma poitrine.

Pendant une seconde…un moment fugace, un instant volé à tes cauchemars… une éternité… je décèle un soupçon de vie dans ton regard. Tu m'as reconnue.

Le souffle qui s'était bloqué dans ma gorge retrouve son chemin entre mes lèvres alors que je m'assoie sur une chaise, les jambes tremblantes. Je tiens ta main dans la mienne, exerçant une légère pression. Et je ne la quitterai plus jamais.

Car si l'amour est capable de te faire revenir, Harry… S'il survit malgré tout… Et si tu acceptes pour une fois, que quelqu'un te sauve… Alors il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir…

THE END…


End file.
